


Long Long Ago 21st Century

by FalstaffKisaragi



Category: Bubblegum Crisis, Dirty Pair (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gen, Hotel Sex, Nipple Licking, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Rock Stars, Science Fiction, Semi-Public Sex, Surprise Kissing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/FalstaffKisaragi
Summary: Kei and Yuri find themselves thrown back a century in time by a Boomer's plot! Now in Tokyo, 21st century, they're pursuing their target while looking for a way back home. They'll find romance, adventure, rock 'n' roll and a chance to help out the vigilante heroines who protect the city - the Knight Sabers! It's the Japanimation crossover you won't want to miss!
Relationships: Leon McNichol/Kei (Dirty Pair), Mackie Stingray/Yuri (Dirty Pair)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. The Dirty Pair's Great Time Travel

I should begin this story by saying we were thrown through a time warp. Yuri and I were investigating a robot from Earth called a Boomer. It had woken up and gotten involved with a highly experimental device called a Wellsian Refractor, which warps time itself and allows one to go forward or backward. Everything was explained in a long monologue full of technobabble that neither of us were listening to. We had been sent here to arrest the Boomer, and as long as that time travel thing didn’t activate, we would be in the clear.

We’d already destroyed several buildings in the process of looking for where the Boomer was hiding out. Finding a time machine is easy once all the walls have been torn down and everything is exposed. But we were too late. We’d spent all this time following a hunky guy who also turned out to be a Boomer working for the main one. He bought the boss enough time to turn the device on. The Boomer and ourselves were sent back in time roughly 100 years. Time travel likes to work on nice, round numbers, but there’s always a margin of error on what year you’re gonna land on.

No, the only nice round, things you care about are what your eyes are wandering to while I’m telling you this story. Pardon me for introducing myself late. Name’s Kei, a trouble consultant for the 3WA. I’m tanned all over, with a deep set of cleavage you could set a drink in. Looking this good isn’t a requirement for being in the 3WA, but it certainly helps. Not that a robot would know what a human woman with bombshell proportions looks like. Yuri’s more of your traditional beauty type. She’s got a huge ass, but she doesn’t want to think of that as her charm point.

Where was I? The time travel. Whatever you think time travel looks like, it wasn’t that. The feeling was near instantaneous. One moment we were standing in the test chamber for the Wellsian Refractor, and the next we were in the middle of a city at night. I was able to read the signs. It was Japanese. After checking my communicator, Yuri had already determined that we had landed on Earth, in Tokyo. The buildings were high and space was cramped, every corner lit up with neon lights. We had our guns on our person, but were without our ship.

“Chief? Come in?” Yuri tried to get in contact with the 3WA’s main branch, but the signals weren’t able to go out that far. A quick check at a TV playing in a local ramen shop confirmed that we were sometime in the 2030s, roughly a century before our time. Time travel had never come up during trouble consultant training. It was such a theoretical, hypothetical thing that nobody thought we would deal with. But Yuri and I had seen enough movies to know what we were probably supposed to do.

Don’t alter the time stream. Unless we were supposed to come back here, in which case everything was already going to happen. The Boomer we were after wanted to alter the time stream, so it’s not like he was playing by the rules. After thinking it over for a minute, my head started to hurt so I gave up. It was more important that we focused on figuring out a way back to our own time, or at least apprehending the Boomer we had been sent back 100 years to find.

Just as Yuri and I were about to look for the cheapest hotel to spend the night in, an armored truck and a motorcycle whizzed past us on the road, heading past the red lights and towards the part of town where a fight had broken out. We only briefly caught a glimpse, but we ran after them as fast as we could. From the shape of the figure on the bike and riding atop the armored truck, they were vigilante women just like us. The only difference was that we couldn’t see their faces.

They were covered head to toe in armor in bright colors. We caught up with the armored truck at the corner of the road, and heard the woman at the top shout out a command. Her voice was quite clear, even if the suit should’ve muffled it. “Knight Sabers, Go!” she called. Two more emerged from inside the truck. All in all, there were four of them, plus one of the bikes transformed into a robot. It was wicked cool. The way the bike’s parts moved about as it assumed an upright stance, moving under a somewhat primitive AI, was impressive for people of the past.

Yuri and I wanted to break in and bust up the fight like we usually do. Our weapons hadn’t been charged, and were on the fritz after being sent through the time warp. All we could do was watch from the side as the Knight Sabers flew around the scene. The one in the pink armor was hacking into something to keep a robot at bay, while the other three were more aggressive. Especially the one in the dark blue armor. I would learn their names later, but at this point the whole thing was a whirling dervish of colored metal and sparks, breaking out from the center of the city like an impromptu fireworks festival.

A few minutes later, our view obscured by the armored truck, there was an explosion over the horizon of the city. The truck drove away as the city returned to normal, taking the girls with them. Yuri and I were left alone on the streets, examining the scene of the crime. The robot had been blown to smithereens. There wasn’t a single part of it left in the crater in the middle of the street. We weren’t picking up any radio signals from those girls either. They must have been using an intranet that wasn’t connected to any of the devices in the city. Not that we had room to talk.

While we loitered, a man on a motorcycle approached the scene. He was a man a few years older than us, with a pair of sunglasses and a biker jacket. It wasn’t until he pulled out his badge, presenting himself as a member of the AD Police, that Yuri and I realized we had finally found someone we could trust in this city. Still trying to process the battle we had just witnessed, and this hunk of a man before us, we were left trying to find our words. He got off his bike and lowered his glasses, looking into our eyes.

“Why are you ladies dressed like that at this time of night? Here from a pro-wrestling show? Or maybe the red light district?” he asked.

“We’re from out of town,” I informed him. “Name’s Kei. This is Yuri. We’re with the 3WA, and we were wondering if you’ve seen a rogue Boomer.”

“Leon McNichol. Yeah, we see them all the time,” he said. “What the Police can’t handle, the Knight Sabers usually do. You ladies shouldn’t get too close to their battles. Dangerous stuff. You could lose a limb. Or worse.”

“Kei’s the only one of us who’s stupid,” said Yuri. “But I’m the more clever of the two.”

“Yuri, now’s not the time,” I told her. “We were looking for a place to stay. We’ve never been to Tokyo before, and we were wondering if you knew any good places in town.”

“Come with me to the police station, and I’ll show you right away,” said Leon.

Leon escorted us to the police station. The technology was as low-level as you’d expect for the 2030s. Everything moved so slowly, and it was boxy as hell. I was impressed the people of Earth managed to get by with this. They weren’t even spacebound. As we made our way in, I couldn’t help but notice the pink-haired chick working at the desk. She looked like she had some bruises on her, and was exhausted. I know she’s working with bad equipment, but a desk job shouldn’t wear you out that much.

“That’s Nene Romanova,” said Leon. “She’s one of our best girls.”

“Nene, is it?” I said, leaning over her desk. “Bet a secretary like you couldn’t handle something as awesome as the Knight Sabers.”

“I’ve only heard of the Knight Sabers. Never met them personally,” said Nene. Her eyes darted back and forth. This chick was hiding something. I didn’t have the time to figure out what. My eyes were on Leon. That man was prime boyfriend material. From that point on, I knew that I had to bed him at least once before Yuri and I found a way home. Leon was talking to Nene, asking her to print out some information for us. I kept ogling him for a while longer, and Yuri and I finally left the police station to shack up in a cheap hotel, but not before ogling the power suits the AD Police kept in the garage.

The two of us didn’t have a change of clothes other than our mission outfits we had brought along. Not the first time this happened, but Yuri and I were left with no choice but to sleep in the hotel naked. I know, you’re wondering what I look like naked. I’m tanned all over, with a pair of dark red nipples that are absolutely charming to look at. Got a fine ass, too. Given that we only had enough yen on us to pay for a cheap room, there was a single bed in the center. Yuri and I cuddling next to each other in the nude. I bet you’d want to be in the middle of that.

We were too sweaty and tired from a long, failed mission. We went to sleep after showering, and woke up next to each other wondering what had happened. I missed Mughi, but we were stranded here in the past with just the two of us. Until we got a lead on the Boomer, we’d have no way of finding out how to return to our own time. We agreed to explore the city and get a better idea of what was going on. As we were getting dressed that morning, I noticed Yuri looking at my crotch.

“You didn’t dry off properly after your shower,” said Yuri. “You were still wet. I felt it on my leg.”

“I dried off!” I insisted.

“Then where did the wetness come from?” asked Yuri. “I saw you making googly eyes at Leon. I don’t want you to compromise our mission because you can’t control your pussy.”

“That’s big talk coming from someone who loves to flirt with younger men,” said Kei.

“Rude,” Yuri insisted. “When we get back to the 22nd century, I’ll make sure to include your comments in our report.”

“Not when the chief is giving me all the accolades,” I cheekily replied, smacking my ass and giving Yuri a smug look. We left the hotel early in the morning, each of us visiting a place around the city that Leon had recommended. I hoped that there would be no crime today so I could spend more time with Leon, but crime would also bring us closer to wrapping up the case. Real annoyance.

Yuri was concerned that 21st century food was fattening. We’d stopped by a family restaurant for dinner the previous evening, and the food was greasy and delicious. I tried to tell her that we burn off so many calories fighting bad guys that she’d probably already lost it, but Yuri can’t help being concerned about her figure. So she went to a local aerobics studio in the city. All of these details are just what Yuri told me second-hand. I wasn’t there for any of it, so she may be embellishing the details. Not that I’d ever do that.

At the aerobics studio, Yuri was greeted by this girl named Linna Yamazaki. Linna told Yuri that she could observe for her first time, but Yuri was insistent on joining in. Her skills as a trained danger consultant surprised even Linna, who watched as she worked up a major sweat. Good thing that place has air conditioning. I slept next to a sweaty Yuri, and let me tell you that she’s got a problem she’s not talking about. Wait, you’re into that sort of thing? This is my story. That’s what’s really important here.

While Yuri was out burning off her imaginary spare tire, I was doing something more awesome. I went to this local dive bar to rock out. I wasn’t 20 yet, so I couldn’t legally drink, but I was free to enjoy the show. Tickets were cheap, and finding out what sort of entertainment 21st century Tokyo enjoyed as a good use of my time. The band headlining the evening was “Priss and the Replicants.” Can’t say I’ve ever heard of ‘em.

After warming up the crowd with a cover of Lindberg’s “Rush Life,” the main singer Priss came onto the stage. She was totally badass. A singer with big, poofed up hair and a red leather ensemble that made her look like a biker chick. I rocked out to their songs, riding the crowd’s energy and feeling myself getting into the groove. I worked up more of a sweat than Yuri did and I wasn’t in some aerobics room. In the break between their first and second songs, Priss Asagiri looked into my eyes and spoke to me from the stage.

“Hey cutie. I’ve never seen you in this crowd before. Come up on stage. What’s your name?” She was speaking directly to me. I don’t have stage fright or anything, but I was trying to lay low in this century. This is like the opposite of that. But I can’t resist the siren call of fame and a good time.

“Kei. The leader of the Lovely Angels!” I cheered into the mic.

“I’ve never heard of that band before,” said Priss. “Let's cheer for Kei!”

The crowd erupted into applause. I danced on stage for the next number, at which point Priss invited me backstage after the concert. As long as I bought her single, that’s all the payment she would need. Priss was looking to spread awareness of her band through any means possible, including word of mouth. I was going to find out just how true that was. I made my way backstage to her dressing room, where Priss was removing her outfit. Underneath that blonde wig, she looked rather ordinary.

“Kei, you were pretty rad out there,” she said. “If you want, you and I could head to the bathhouse once everything’s wrapped up here. It’s been a while since I’ve really felt connected to another person like this.”

The door to the dive bar opened. Leon walked in, still wearing his sunglasses. The neon in the building was bright, and he looked cool doing it. I wasn’t aware that Leon and this Priss girl had a history, much less that I’d be caught in the middle of it. Anything juicy like this might be a lead to figuring out where our Boomer went. I hoped that the two of them would have their passions flare and I could watch Leon act all cool. I wasn’t planning on staying in this bar for long. Just getting a drink and heading back out into the city would be enough. But I was witness to something personal.

“Priss, I didn’t know you also knew Kei,” said Leon. “Taking an interest in our sci-fi fangirl?”

“What?” I interjected.

“That outfit, you must be visiting from DAICON, right?” said Leon. “A cosplayer. There’s no girl who walks around the city dressed like that all the time.”

“We told you this already,” I had to remind him. “I’m from the 3WA, and I’m here after an accident with the Wellsian Refractor pushed me into the past! This suit isn’t cosplay, it just looks sexy!”

“Leon, we don’t need you misleading her. She’s from a rising idol duo, and came here looking for a gig,” said Priss. I pouted. That wasn’t right either. I know time travel is outlandish, but can either of these two get their heads on straight? I’m not an idol or a cosplayer, I’m a danger consultant! And if that Boomer isn’t dealt with, you two will be in danger!

“You didn’t see how she was checking me out at the station last night,” said Leon. “I was going to make good on our promise. Maybe take her out to dinner. She’s just my type. Feisty and tomboyish, bit of a hothead. Reminds me of your good parts.”

“Why only my good parts?” insisted Priss. “I’m going to help Kei, and you can’t trap her in your charming facade.” Priss pulled me close. She was in only her underwear at the moment, still changing out of her stage outfit. She pulled me close, our bosoms touching through our clothes. She moved her hand around my body, massaging my ass while she leaned in for a kiss.

My tongue and her tongue met, and our breasts squished together. The shock of it took me by surprise. I knew I slept with Yuri buck naked last night, but that was Yuri. This was a Tokyo rock star. From the way her hands felt, I could tell she had seen some things on the road. These weren’t the dainty hands of a maiden. They felt like mine. Our kiss lasted for only five seconds, but my nipples became rock hard and it felt like time stopped. I wouldn’t say I hated it, but it wasn’t what I was expecting. Leon was pitching a tent in his pants, which made Priss tell him to get out.

When our kiss broke, Priss apologized. “Sorry ‘bout that,” she said. “Leon’s always trying to flirt with me, and he hasn’t gotten the point yet. I thought if I made out with you, he’d leave me alone.”

“I don’t mind him flirting with me,” I told her. “But that was pretty hot.”

“You go after him, then,” said Priss. “Maybe he’ll finally take the hint.”

I left the dive bar after tucking the cassette tape into my pocket. Leon hadn’t gotten too far away. Catching up with him, I hugged him from the back, turning on my cutest look. “That was all her idea,” I said. “Yuri’s not at the hotel, so if you want to go back, we can get frisky. I noticed it in your pants.”

“The Boomers don’t usually come out until nighttime anyway,” said Leon. “Still got your key? Better make sure we hang that Do Not Disturb sign up, because those bedsheets are gonna need some cleaning.”


	2. Kei and Leon Do It in a Hotel

Do you want to hear the details of this next part? I’m not one to kiss and tell, but you wouldn’t want to be with me if you didn’t know how good I was in bed. Our hotel was still dirty. Yuri and I had barely bothered to clean it up from the morning before. The bed was disheveled and I think the soap had gotten pubic hair from both of us on it. Leon was the one who offered to take a shower, probably lathering up his body with that pube soap. He said he liked me sweaty, so I disrobed and waited on the bed for him to step out of the shower.

He was wearing only a towel. I got a good look at his body. The scars of his early days on the force were visible, but the man was fit. I’ve had to deal with so many nerds and dorks in this business that seeing a man with some muscle definition got the rivers flowing, if you catch my drift. He removed his sunglasses, letting me look into his eyes. There was a kindness to them that Priss couldn’t see because of her history with him, but I noticed. He whipped off his towel, giving me a good look at his junk.

Not too big, but quite sizable. Probably hasn’t gotten much action since he keeps trying to woo Priss, so it was up to me to cure him of his blue balls. It twitched, looking like a weapon loaded with spunk. I approached it, my lower body moving through the sheets of the hotel bed and letting it dangle right below my eye level. Up close, I could see every vein on his bits. Damn, this guy was good.

“Like what you see?” Leon asked. Of course I did, you action hero hunk of a man. My luck with guys has been so abysmal that getting to see some cock is like a miracle. I gripped it in my hand, feeling its throbbing warmth. The girth was good. I lowered my head and began sucking, digging my tongue into every part of his member. I wanted to know what made this man feel good.

What was my technique like? Leon said that I was so focused on licking that it took me a while to get around to sucking, but I sucked like a vacuum. Leon stood still over the hotel bed, while I stroked and sucked him with slurping noises so loud that we didn’t need the “Do Not Disturb” sign. If the staff was outside the room, they’d know what was going on in there. As I worked his shaft, Leon’s warm eyes glanced down and noticed my breasts. My nipples were still hard, the memory of Priss’ rubbing against them lingering in my mind.

“Do you mind if I play with those bangin’ tits of yours?” he asked.

“Go right ahead,” I said, giving him a playful lick.

Leon’s strong hands grabbed my tits. Those hands sunk into the softness, rubbing them and getting a feel for just how big they were. I thought the direct view of my cleavage would’ve made that clear, but men just aren’t satisfied until they’ve seen a nipple. It wasn’t long before his fingers were pinching my tips, rubbing them until they were as hard as they could get. He kept going. I felt my body buzz with electricity, the feeling of those nipples traveling down to my crotch. This was so good! Leon, I wish I could take you back to the 22nd century with me!

While he played with my boobs, I kept working on his penis. He must’ve been anticipating this since the dive bar, because I felt him throbbing harder in my mouth. I give mind-blowing orgasms. Ones so good you won’t be able to walk, you’ll just fall asleep right on the bed. I had been anticipating his load and yes, I swallow. Leon blew right into my mouth, his hot stuff coating my tongue and my palate. It was sticky and bitter, but in a good way. I gulped it down, wiping the rest off with my forearm. Leon was pleased with my performance, and asked me to put my ass up on the bed.

“I was enjoying looking at your tits, but I want to get a look at that rump,” said Leon. “It a safe day for you?”

“We have easy contraceptives in the future,” I told him. “I want you to take me raw, officer!”

Leon approached me from behind, grabbing onto my ass. Someone was admiring my butt, and Leon’s warm grip was enough to get me super wet. His throbbing hard cock approached me from behind, opening my pussy and plunging inside. I’m not telling you if I’m a virgin or not. There’s many guys I’ve gotten to first base with, and several more beyond that. But one of the best experiences of my life was Leon penetrating me with his nightstick, going right into the depths of my pussy in a single thrust.

That dingy hotel room was just for the two of us at that moment. Our body heat, spreading outward from our lower bodies, linked us on top of those sheets. This fullness, this warmth, the way it curved a little near his tip. All of it was incredible. Leon gripped tight onto my ass cheeks, thrusting in and out of me with slow movements, making each thrust last a long time. My clit was hard like it had never been before. Leon moved his fingers to that tiny pink nub, rubbing it and getting me even tighter. I was not letting this catch go!

Any sweat he had gotten off him in the shower had come back. The man’s musk was so strong that even when I wasn’t looking into his eyes, I could smell it. Not that I planned on renting out this hotel for longer than necessary, but Yuri was going to flip when she smelled a man’s scent on these sheets. That’s right, I marked these sheets after I had a one-night stand with the AD Police’s most prominent officer! Bet you couldn’t do something like that, could you, Yuri?

His hands moved down from my ass, going back towards my tits. I was panting heavily, my body overwhelmed with a tingling that wouldn’t stop. Neither of us was saying much to each other. We communicated through moans, our bodies doing the talking. With every wet thrust inside me, I felt more and more glad that the Wellsian something or other had misfied and sent us back here. Every soft part of my body was jiggling, wobbling, shaking like I was caught in a spacequake. Then it stopped. With a single, final thrust, Leon went so deep in he was touching my womb.

Everything exploded in a hot, passionate burst. Everything inside me was warm and sticky, dribbling back out and staining the hotel sheets with more than my night sweat. Leon pinched my nipples, making me clench even tighter around his manhood. With his first load inside me, we still had plenty of time until I was supposed to meet up with Yuri for dinner. Leon stuck one of his fingers in my asshole, asking if he could give the other hole a shot.

I’ll spare you the details, but Leon was in over his head. He was so sensitive from having his balls de-blued that he didn’t last long inside my butt. After three shots, his gun had fired all it could take. Leon rolled over onto the bed, leaving me ample time to admire his body while he caught up on an impromptu afternoon nap. I wasn’t even thinking about where Yuri was, but when Leon woke up, his stomach was growling. So was mine. We headed to dinner shortly afterward. Long into the night, I would be feeling the sticky aftermath of what Leon had left inside me. Such a hot memory, it’s enough to make me want to touch myself just remembering it.


	3. Mackie and Yuri Do It in a Dressing Room

I don’t want to tell you about what Yuri was doing. But if our report of our adventures in the 21st century is to be properly corroborated, I have to. After her aerobics class, Yuri went looking for a place to shop. She wanted to pick up a new pair of sexy underwear to help her get a guy in bed before she left the past. That was my thing. Of course, when she was out shopping, I was already doing a mating dance with Leon like we were on a nature documentary. But somehow, Yuri’s story is still saucier than mine, damnit.

She passed by the Raven garage. Without our spaceship, we needed some way to get around. Yuri picked out a motorbike with a sidecar, asking Raven to paint it pink. The Lovely Angel II, it was declared. After renting it for a significant portion of the money we had on hand, she made her way to Silky Doll. It’s a pretty fancy lingerie shop with a secret that’ll be discussed later. Yuri had found exactly what we were looking for, but it was probably dumb luck that she found it.

After picking a collection of lingerie that probably did nothing to hide her flab that she was trying to burn off, Yuri stepped into the dressing room. She heard the sound of an elevator ringing, and a young man appeared on the first floor. Yuri peeked through the door, getting a look at him. He wasn’t even old enough to buy porno mags, but he definitely had a few of them from his friends at school. He was coming down to do a quick cleanup of the store before his big sister got back. He must have lived here, Yuri thought.

“When is Sylia going to let me see her in the bath?” he asked. “I’m a healthy boy, these things are important! She doesn’t want me knowing all about women from dirty books. The real thing is important.”

“Young man, are you interested in the female form?” asked Yuri from the other side of the dressing room door. “Because I’m feeling pent-up myself, and a fresh young dick would do so much for my stress.”

This man that we’re talking about was Mackie Stingray. Not even out of high school and he’s a tech genius who was doing more for this city than we realized. He’s also a total perv, as expected of boys that age. All it took was Yuri throwing open the changing room door and showing him her body right in the middle of trying on their store’s lingerie. One pair of panties was being warmed by Yuri’s crotch, and her breasts were out in the open. I always thought Yuri’s nipples were too small, but their pinkness and hardness make them appealing to boys like Mackie.

“Who are you? You’re not a regular at this store,” said Mackie.

“I’m Yuri,” she introduced herself. “A passing through young lady from the future. Step inside, and I’ll show you a world of adult pleasures.”

Mackie was already turned on from looking at Yuri’s floppy tits. As soon as the door to the cramped dressing room closed behind them, he groped her tits and massaged them like it was his first time. Because it was. Compared to Leon’s broad, gentle hands, this kid was molesting Yuri with abandon. Luckily she’s into that kind of thing. Yuri barely had to ask before Mackie was lowering his head, sucking on her nipples like he was trying to squeeze milk out of them.

“Good boy,” said Yuri, petting his head. “Enjoy my boobs for as long as you like.”

Yuri was lucky she was the only customer in the store at that moment. Her moans could be heard from the front entrance, probably scaring off some potential customers. Her tits must be really sensitive if Mackie going to town on her like that is enough for her to be near orgasm. After a few minutes of slurping and sucking, his saliva had run down the curves of her breasts, coating them in a sticky film of drool that was making its way towards Yuri’s belly button.

Once he finished sucking on Yuri’s tits, he looked at her outfit, lying on the dressing room’s bench. One of her cards was sticking out of it. Mackie took out the card, examining it in at a glance. “I’ve never seen this kind of technology before,” said Mackie. “It’s lightweight, but it cuts like a katana. This is much more advanced than the Hard Suits.”

“You’re interested in advanced weapons technology?” asked Yuri.

“Interested? I’ve got several patents,” said Mackie. “I’d love to have one of these to study. This could be a great asset in helping with rouge Boomers.”

Yuri’s eyes lit up like a sparkler. “I thought you were just some dweeb. A dork of the highest order. But any man who’s interested in bleeding-edge technology like mine is clearly someone worth talking to. What did you say your name was?”

“Mackie Stingray,” he said.

Yuri seductively removed the pair of panties she was wearing, shaking her hips all the while. Yuri’s so proud of her hips, calling them “child-bearing,” yet she uses protection as much as I do. If Mackie could see what was going on inside her mind, he’d get soft. But no, having Yuri flash her pussy and its silky-smooth pubes right in front of him was enough to get him worked up. He was old enough to be independent from his sister, and he wanted to stake his claim at manliness by plowing this girl in his shop’s dressing room.

“A lady won’t be satisfied if she doesn’t cum first,” said Yuri. “I’ll let you stick it in me, but you have to eat me out first.” Yuri spread her legs, giving Mackie a good look at her pussy. She was already making a mess of the changing room, dripping down her legs like the lewd woman she is. Mackie placed his hands on her thighs, going between her legs and licking up every drop of juice she was secreting.

He stayed outside at first, digging his nose into her pubes. His only reference was porn, but he had a general idea of what to do. Yuri looked past her cleavage at the boy she was closing her thighs around, listening to the naughty sounds of him muff diving. His tongue hit against her mound, teasing her clit and making her drip even more juice. Yuri said that her nipples were rock hard, each pink tip gently twitching as Mackie played with her between her legs. Then Mackie went for the real deal. He went inside her.

I can’t imagine what Yuri’s pussy tastes like. But Mackie was enjoying her honeypot, digging her tongue around in all of her most sensitive parts. Yuri closed her thighs around his head, trapping him in that tight space with the smell of her lower body filling his nose. Mackie flicked his tongue inside her. Yuri could barely speak. She was panting, her breasts heaving as she got the first orgasm she’d had in a long time. Mackie pulled his face out of Yuri’s legs, her fluids dripping down his nose and chin. Yuri said she squirted like a whale, but I find this doubtful. I get wetter than she does every time, she’s just better at faking it.

Yuri praised Mackie. She bent in and laid her lips on his own, praising him for getting her so wet and ready. She smacked her fat ass, making her cheeks jiggle. A few more stray drops of juice fell from between her legs. Yuri placed one hand against the wall of the dressing room, inviting Mackie into her secret garden. The whiz kid yanked down his pants, showing Yuri his piece. His balls had dropped, but I don’t think he had the same thickness or length of Leon’s.

“Size isn’t important. How you move is,” said Yuri to Mackie. Like she believes that. She wants a classy guy, but I know she wants one with a huge pecker. She’s such a size queen, she was just desperate. Mackie wouldn’t have been on her radar otherwise.

Mackie rubbed his dick a few times, keeping him throbbing as he approached Makie’s wetness. First his young pink head slipped, followed by the rest of it. His balls were against Yuri’s thighs, the sweaty skin of her inner thigh brushing against him. He pushed deep inside Yuri, holding her against the wall as he went further into her slit. He started pumping inside her, at first slow. As Yuri’s slipperiness got slicker, so did his movements get faster. That dressing room had become a two-person love hotel at no additional cost.

Mackie’s pounding made Yuri’s boobs shake. Mine are bigger, but Yuri’s always said that hers are rounder and springier. We’ve compared them a few times in the 3WA showers. Going nipple to nipple and trying to see who really has the better bust. Sometimes when fighting over the same guy. Though I wasn’t there, and it’s clear Mackie was mesmerized by Yuri’s bouncing boobs. He couldn’t take his eyes off them. Flecks of sweat and his own saliva flew outwards onto his body.

“Mackie! You’re so big!” said Yuri about the high schooler’s dick.

“Miss Yuri! You’re so tight,” said Mackie.

Their wild dressing room lovemaking came to a brief halt when Mackie heard another customer enter the store. He and Yuri froze in place, trying to suppress their moans. Once the customer was far enough away, Mackie had reached the limit of his masturbation-happy stamina. He blew his load inside Yuri’s snatch, filling her with a hot load of teenage spunk. Yuri purchased the underwear that she had tried on, finding it to her liking. Mackie returned to the main store, looking for his sister.

Shortly after this, Yuri met up with us at dinner. As we shared greasy 21st century food, the two of us had pussies full of fresh semen. We were giving each other looks that said we both knew the other had sex, but we waited for the other to make the first move. Dinner was important. It was our first step towards finding out who was truly responsible for sending us back here.


	4. Vizonium Refractor

Leon had offered to pay for dinner. We had a table of three, with Leon eating along with us. Going out with us instead of his buddies at the station was different for him. He had clearly wanted to go with Priss, but settled for me instead. As we ate the most filling food we’d had since we arrived, Yuri and I both felt something sharp in our minds. Now it’s time to reveal. We both have clairvoyance to a limited extent, allowing us to perceive how crimes are going to play out. It came during dinner.

“Silky Doll!” Yuri said. “We need to go back there!”

“I don’t need any new lingerie,” I told her. “And why is there a semen stain on yours? Aren’t they new?”

“That’s not important!” said Yuri. “What we need isn’t on the first floor, it’s the penthouse! Leon, pay for the check for us!”

“Yuri, wait!” I said.

The Lovely Angel II was waiting for us outside the restaurant. I jumped into the sidecar and Yuri revved up the engine. We dashed through the neon cityscape, making our way back to Silky Doll. Yuri and I ducked into the same dressing room where she had met Mackie, watching as four women entered the shop. The most bizarre thing was that all of them were familiar, save for one.

“It’s Linna!” said Yuri.

“Who?” I asked.

“The aerobics instructor,” Yuri said.

Right behind her was Priss. She still had that surly look on her face. I wondered if she could sense my presence. Following right behind them was Nene, the girl from the police station who had given us a guide around town. The last one of the group was an older woman with a businesslike aura. Mackie came up to her, calling her his big sister. We found out her name was Sylia Stingray. She was a big deal in Tokyo, but we’d never heard of her. Yuri and I were trying to peek out of the dressing room, and the door opened, both of us falling on top of each other.

All of the girls but Sylia recognized us.

“It’s the girls from the future!” said Nene.

“What are you doing here?” asked Priss.

“They seem friendly,” said Linna.

“We’re here because we got a premonition about the Boomer we’ve been looking for,” said Yuri.

“Boomer?” asked Sylia. “I find this quite intriguing. If you really are from the future, I suppose I can trust you to be let in on a little secret. Come, I’ll take you up to the penthouse.”

The four ladies and us made our way up to Sylia’s penthouse. Mackie had a fancy, boxy computer rig, monitoring the city. Sylia asked him to open up a set of files. Displayed on the screen was four armored suits. The same hard suits we had seen last night when we first arrived in this city. It didn’t take much for Yuri and I to put two and two together. The same women we’d encountered during the day were the vigilante women who were fighting in the city that night.

“You’re...” we said together.

“The Knight Sabers,” said Sylia. “When Genom sends their rogue boomers, we take it in our own hands to deal with them. Based on what Nene found in the AD Police’s data, it said that you two are cosplayers. But Mackie’s study of that card suggests that isn’t true.”

“We really did come from the future,” I explained. I told her about the Boomer we had been tracking in the future. Warran and his Wellsian Refractor, which had sent us hurtling back through time. Sylia thought that time travel was a purely theoretical thing, and having evidence of it before her was intriguing. Once she saw our cards with our birth dates, she trusted us immediately.

“If this Wellsian Refactor is used again, it could mean bad things for this city,” said Sylia. “We haven’t heard anything about where Warran is hiding out, but we need to find where he is and quick. The quantum mechanics of time and space are a fragile thing. If they’re disturbed, your future may not even exist for you to go back to.”

“I’m searching,” said Mackie. He looked back at Yuri, giving her a knowing wink. Neither of us noticed it at the time, but the outlines of our nipples were visible underneath our outfits. We both had sex on the brain, and it showed. Just as Mackie was searching through hundreds of possible locations for Warran, I got a flash of clairvoyance myself. The image was kinda fuzzy, but what it was I knew right away.

“A casino!” I shouted.

“We’re already lacking in funds for this time period, we’re not going to blow the rest of our money on your gambling problem,” said Yuri.

“Shut up,” I retorted. “Warran’s at a casino. It’s a tightly guarded place with a lot of money and machines designed to rig the odds. Of course he’d go there if he’s gambling on futzing about with space-time.”

“I’m not sure if their psychic powers are real,” said Linna.

“Mackie’s computer just returned the same results,” said Nene. “There’s some strange sightings of a Boomer at the Tralfamadore Casino. The place is under heavy surveillance.”

“Then it looks like we’ve found our target,” said Priss. “I’m going to beat that Boomer up before the police get here. Kei, if we make it out of this one alive, maybe I’ll see if the Replicants and the Lovely Angels can perform on stage together.”

“Did you tell her we were a band?” asked Yuri.

“She got the idea on her own, I didn’t say nothin’!” Once again, I had to correct Yuri’s self-righteous arrogance.

Priss gave the orders, and guided us towards that armored van we had seen earlier. Yuri and I were invited inside. Lined up along the walls of the van were the four colored hard suits we had witnessed earlier. Wearing these, the girls looked like some sort of superhero team. Without wasting a moment, the four of them stripped out of their civilian clothes and donnd the hard suits to the tune of a rock song playing on the truck’s stereos. They were ready to head out and fight Boomers.

“Bring us along,” I insisted. “Warran is our target. We deal with difficult threats all the time in the future.”

“Are you sure you’re adequately protected?” asked Sylia. “Those outfits don’t leave much to the imagination.”

“We’ve got a polymer on our skin that protects us,” Yuri said. “We’re totally safe.”

“We take no responsibility if you get your asses hurt out there,” said Priss. “But the more the merrier when dealing with threats like this. Don’t slack off and you might even get praised.”

“Knight Sabers, go!” Sylia called.

That would be the first time we got that for completing a mission. Priss jumped on her Motoslave while the rest of the girls rode along in the armored truck. We arrived at the Tralfamadore Casino, the largest hotspot of gambling in all of Tokyo. Everything from slot machines to pachinko was in this place, turning it into a menagerie of bright lights and loud sounds, flashing colors and people risking it all. It was so damn awesome! I had a bit of money in my pocket, and was eager to increase our earnings before we set off for the future.

I broke from our party, taking a seat at the roulette table. I put all the money I had in my pocket on red, and watched the ball spin around. The men at the table were eyeing my cleavage, wondering who I was and when I had come in here. They were so focused on me that nobody noticed except for the dealer. Luck was on our side, because it landed on red! Our money went up significantly! With this, we could afford to stay in 21st century Tokyo for at least a month.

“Kei, cease this gambling at once!” Yuri said. “We have a mission to finish!”

“Spoilsport,” I said.

I pocketed my winnings. The Knight Sabers were behind us, going into the casino from the sides. Yuri and I handled things from the inside, while the Sabers were taking things from the outside. Sylia headed to the roof of the casino, while Linna and Priss entered from the staff side. Nene had accompanied us into the main building. Using the hacking powers of her suit, she made her way into the central computer room. Having access to the security cameras, she could relay back to us where Warran was hiding out.

I took my ray gun out of its holster. “We’re with the 3WA, there’s no need to panic!” I said. “We’re simply looking for a Boomer who’s hiding inside this casino. If anyone has seen a Boomer, let us know.”

People fled from the casino. They knew that where the Knight Sabers were, things were about to get dangerous. Only the casino security remained, radioing in to the AD Police to let them know about the Boomer. The few civilians who hadn’t fled turned into bulky blue robots with glowing eyes of death. We’d found the Boomers alright, but these were the kinds of mass-produced grunts who’d get blown up in a quarry. They weren’t the one we were looking for. Didn’t mean we couldn’t introduce ourselves.

“Lovely Angels, on the scene!”

I stayed at the roulette table, spinning my chair around and firing shot after shot from my heat ray, landing squarely on the Boomer’s chests. Yuri ran around the perimeter of the gambling area, tossing her cards out. They stuck in the Boomers, damaging their circuitry and making several of them explode into black, smoking craters on the spot. Our destroying several of them had only called in more.

A few Boomers got explosive punches from the back. A green hard suit had showed up inside the casino. Linna had come to assist us. As she retracted her knuckle bombers, she contacted us from inside her helmet. Nene had done some jerry rigging to get our communication systems to work with each other. She said it had been difficult, as the circuitry in our communicators was entirely unfamiliar.

“Need a hand?” Linna asked.

“Linna, you made it on time!” said Yuri. “Excellent work.”

“Leave these weaker ones to me. You two head for the higher levels,” said Linna. “We’re detecting a major vizonium radiation on the higher levels of the casino. It’s causing a reaction that’s really screwing with the place.”

“That’s not good,” said Kei. “We need to get our asses in gear.”

“You don’t need to tell me twice,” said Yuri.

The quickest way to the roof of the building was through the parking garage. I hated to leave my precious casino behind, but time was not on our side here. Parts of the casino were starting to rust before our eyes as the time displacement reached the inner walls of the building. We made our way to the parking garage, where the Lovely Angel II was waiting, along with Priss on her Motoslave.

Boomers could run quickly. I hopped in the sidecar and asked Yuri to steer. Priss rode her bike up the spiraling floors of the parking garage, firing off shots from her hard suit in time with my heat ray. Each shot took down a few Boomers, causing them to cascade into each other. The faster ones were able to keep up with us. As we rounded the corner, I pressed my boot against the concrete wall, asking Yuri to cut into a tight turn that the bulky Boomers couldn’t make.

The higher up we got, the more their numbers dwindled until there were only a few left. When we reached the top level, Priss jumped off her bike and let it transform into its walking robot form. The Motoslave ran ahead, sparring with the Boomers under the command of its own AI. Priss told us to hurry ahead to the roof. Just as we reached the top, Nene came in over our communicators once again.

“I found out what’s going on,” Nene said. “Warran is hacking into the randomizers in the slot machines. He’s been gathering vizonium to build another Wellsian Refractor, which is going to open a time gate above the city. He’s doing everything he can to make sure your future doesn’t exist.”

“The only butterfly flapping its wings is going to be us,” I radioed back.

“We’d better make it quick. Things aren’t looking pleasant up there,” said Yuri.

On the roof of the building, Warran was waiting for us. He was a Boomer that was more advanced than the ones in this era, with a sleeker build and more advanced AI. The Wellsian Refractor looked like a giant wheel, with the center of it opening up to reveal a swirling time gate. Several electrical nodes, reinforced with vizonium, had been set up around the rooftop. Sylia had been fending him off with her laser blades, but her suit was starting to run out of power.

“There’s the guests I’ve been waiting for,” said Warran. “The Dirty Pair. About time you showed yourselves. We haven’t finished what we will be doing, a century from now.”

“You’re under arrest by order of the 3WA!” I said. “Come quietly, or we’ll kick your ass!”

“Do you seriously think you can take me?” said Warran. “I’ve already won. Just a few more moments, and I’ll open up a second time gate, linking to the one I created before. I’ll be safely back in the future. Who knows where you’ll end up?”

“We know you’re ending up in jail!” said Yuri. “Why are you doing this?”

“You two have caused so much destruction, every attempt at peacekeeping is all but cancelled out by how much damage you’ve caused! Especially for us Boomers! We may be machines, but do we not think and live like humans? You’ve never given us thought at all! So I’m going to eliminate you and leave you in a place where neither time nor space exist as you know them,” said Warran.

“Property damage can be repaired, but time is a more precious thing,” said Sylia. “I’ve alerted Nene to your Refractor’s system. Once she finds out how to hack into it, shutting it down will be a matter of ease.”

“And if she can’t, we’ll just bust it up!” I said.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” threatened Warran. “If you’re damaged, it might affect yourself in other dimensions, too. That just means I’ll have to get rid of the Dirty Pair in every dimension!”

He pulled the lever on the machine’s control panel. The wheel began to spin, opening up several glowing portals around us. I caught a brief glimpse of another me in one of them. I looked even more tomboyish and had a shock of blonde hair among all the red, and Yuri’s was outright purple. In another, I saw a version of Yuri and myself with eyes that were way too big and weirdly pronounced lips. Each one of the other Keis and Yuris briefly saw us, being just as confused.

Sylia was looking into the portals at another version of herself, as well. Her short hair had been replaced with long, flowing pale blue locks, and Nene was a blonde for some reason. These couldn’t have been alternate timelines. They were entire other dimensions, different existences that should have never crossed over. If we got too close to our other selve, the risks were magnified. I turned my eyes away from the portals. We had to find a way to stop Warren.

Priss and Linna came to the rooftop, joining at Sylia’s side. Warran laughed, stepping up to the portals and waiting until the faint image on the other side showed our own future. The randomizer from the slot machines was only guaranteed a payout with extreme rarity. But Warran didn’t mind. The longer he spent waiting here, the weaker the fabric of space and time would become.

“Go on, shoot me,” Warran said. “But you’ll risk taking out the only way back to your own time.”

The lights grew more intense. The Wellsian Refractor was sucking up so much energy that the entire casino would black out, and the rest of the city would follow. I steadied my aim, trying to find Warran’s weak point. Boomers had gotten better in the 22nd century, but they weren’t any stronger. Just as I prepared to press the trigger, Nene radioed in to everybody. She had cracked her way past security, and had a message for all of us.

“I finally figured out the algorithm of the randomizer,” Nene said. “Getting it to the time we want should be a snap. I’ve also found a way to cut power to the nodes opening the other portals. All you need to do is aim for Waran himself.”

“Thanks, Nene,” said Priss.

“Let’s finish this guy off!” I said.

Linna and Priss charged at Warran, hitting from the sides with their knuckle bombers. Their fists dug into his metal plating, scratching it and making his circuits exposed. Sylia jumped into the air, coming down from above and slashing with her laser blades, cleaving right through his shoulders. With Warran stumbling around and left exposed, it was up to Yuri and myself. Yuri readied a pack of Bloody Cards, while I set my laser towards the core of his being.

“Kei, go!” Yuri said.

The cards stuck in Warran’s feet and hands, keeping him trapped in place on the rooftop. They sliced through his exoskeleton, revealing his core. With a single, fully-charged shot, I took aim at his central processor. As Warran’s body exploded and powered down, he cursed us, in a staticy, scratchy voice, with his final words.

“CURSE YOU, DIRTY PAIR!”

“That’s Lovely Angels!” we corrected him.

Warran exploded. The machine had been damaged slightly, but it was nothing that couldn’t be patched up. It wouldn’t stay open for long. Nene came to the rooftop once she had locked the coordinates into this time period. The machine had about five minutes of power left in it before it became little more than fancy art installation. I wished I could’ve said goodbye to Leon. I saw the AD Police pulling into the station below, Leon in his powered suits among them.

It had been a great time. But we couldn’t afford to stay here for much longer. Yuri and I waved goodbye, passing through the time gate once again. We saw the faces of the Knight Sabers, their helmets off, waving to us as we went back to our present day. Nene used her suit to write the Knight Sabers’ name onto the rooftop tiles. Alongside them, she wrote a second name. Dirty Pair. I keep telling people that we’re the Lovely Angels, but Nene must not have gotten the message.

That’s why our mission took longer than expected. We were able to successfully subdue the Boomer, and we made some new friends along the way. Now, you’ve listened to me tell my story, so I’m thinking. Want to head back to my place? I can tell you stories about the 21st century like you wouldn’t believe. That cassette tape I got from Priss? It’s worth a fortune for collectors now. Not that I have any way to play it. Do people even know what a tape deck is?

Wait, come back! I have plenty more stories to tell.


End file.
